Resource Deposits
For more information on Resources, see The Resources General Information Deposits earn Oil, Metal or Thorium resources at a set rate, continuously throughout the time you own it, without requiring a specific act of collection, like Oil Pumps and Metal Factories (While in your home base, if you look at your resource collection total, you will see the totals constantly increasing from the flow of resources from the deposits). * Each Deposit size contains a set of defensive structures that can be repositioned, but not upgraded or added to by the player. In addition, you may add one Platoon of your own units (max 1500) to guard the deposit once in control of it. *Deposits can be obtained from either Rogue Factions (Yellow Color) or Enemy Players (Red Color). Control of Deposits is acquired by destroying all Defense Structures located on that deposit with the exception of the main deposit building itself which cannot be targeted. *Occasionally, a Rogue Faction may attack and capture a player-owned Deposit. In this case, the e-mail notification will say that Yuli Destroyed your Resource Deposit. For this reason, it is advised to take care when capturing Rogue Deposits, because you may be accused of being a thief by the previous owner. *Deposits on the map have a rising field around them, setting them apart from bases. *The resources aquired from Deposits DO NOT generate XP for the player. *You can increase the collection from your deposit by using this three tactical special ops, 18 Wheeler, Deuce and a Half & Dragonfly. Refer below and to this article Special Ops . ''Warnings *Attacking a deposit of an Enemy Player may provoke him/her to retaliate, and will revoke any 'Damage Protection' of your Base. *A player will lose any Deposits that he/she owns when 'Relocating ("Jumping")' out of a Sector. Metal and Oil Deposits Specific Info for Metal & Oil Deposits : *Large and Giant rouge deposits now have drones that help defend themselves. However there is no drone silo and drones do not spawn after you take it. *These deposits endlessly produce resources and once spawned will remain on the map regardless of ownership. *There are six 'Special Ops' that relate to Resource Deposits : **18 Wheeler, Deuce and a Half, Dragonfly'' and'' Jumbo Jet -'' Increase resource generation from deposits by 20%, 40%, 60% and 100% respectively. **''Forward Operating Base -'' Allows players to deploy platoons from any deposit that they own. **''Sky Sentinel -'' 5 Mercenary Paladins and 5 Warhawks deploy when a your deposits are under attack. *New Rogue Faction Deposits will occasionally spawn on the map but on no set schedule. Thorium Those numbers are subjected to change. ''Specific Info for Thorium Deposits : * Each contain a set amount of Thorium that when depleted will cause the deposit to be removed from the map. * Thorium starts depleting from the deposits as soon as they spawn regardless of onwnership. * Spawn on a set schedual which can be seen on the upper part of the Map screen. * Are placed under 30 min Damage Protection when taken over. * Any Units on the deposit when it becomes Depleted and Removed from the Map will automaticly be sent back to the players base. * May contain any of the current kinds of Turrets . * Some Thorium Deposits have been redesigned. * 'Thorium spawn times' - When there's a Thorium drop, feel free to comment in the discussion threads. Please don't make any wishesfor specific timing. * 'Purchasing Thorium from the Store with Gold''' - Thorium is rare and we prefer it be EARNED. Thorium will never be available for purchase with Gold. * Thorium will drop similarly to recent drops, with plenty of Thorium at the beginning. * First, more Thorium will be on the map at initial spawn, so ensure your troops are ready for battle as soon as the timer hits 0! * Due to the large initial spawn, Thorium will not spawn as long as older drops, but do not fret. * There will be a lot of deposits on the map at any given time. * The Thorium drop will be fairly large in quantity, and Thorium deposits will spawn for up to 8 hours in highly populated sectors. * Remember that the amount of Thorium in a sector is tied to the amount of players in it. * Kixeye will also be introducing Small Thorium deposits with this Thorium drop! * Small Thorium deposits are level locked and can only be attacked by players level 29 and below. * Small deposits will drop alongside other sizes, but high levels don’t fret. * Mediums, Larges, and Giants will still make up the bulk of the drops. * These deposits have been introduced thanks to your feedback, so enjoy! * Be sure you learn from Small deposits in order to prepare for the big challenges ahead. Thorium Gallery *Thorium Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium Deposit Expired.jpeg 535411 486602344709491 694057571 n.jpg 306115 347898201981689 964605176 n.jpg opo.PNG tho.png|Medium thorium depo captured tvo.png|thorium vault with 17k thorium in large thorium deposit.PNG|Large Thorium Deposit Video Category:Other pages Category:Thorium Vault Category:Thorium Category:Resources Category:World Map Category:Misc